This invention relates to production of higher hydrocarbons by oxidative coupling of aliphatic and alicyclic compounds using mixed basic metal oxide and sulfide catalysts. Reaction of aliphatic and alicyclic compounds with oxygen in the presence of mixed basic metal oxide and sulfide catalyst in accordance with the process of this invention results in high conversion to longer chain products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methane is currently available in large quantities from natural gas, anaerobic digestion of organic material, and chemical processing sources. However, use of methane as a chemical feedstock has been limited due to its high stability. It has been highly desirable to develop a catalyst for such reactions to enable operation under milder conditions with greater control over thermodynamic and kinetic processes as well as provide product selectivity and high reaction rate.
Oxidative coupling of methane to form higher hydrocarbons has been shown to be effected over a number of metal oxides, but yields of desired products have been low, as discussed by Keller, G. E. and M. M. Bhasin, J. of Catalysis 73, 9-19 (1982). Sodium and lead on alumina has been found to catalyze the formation of ethane and ethylene from methane, as disclosed in Hinsen, W. and M. Baerns, Chem.-Ztg., 107, 223-226 (1983) and Hinsen, W., W. Bytyn and M. Baerns, Proc. 8th Int. Congr. Catal., Berlin, III 581-592 (1984). Several U.S. patents teach a series of supported metal oxides which while effective for the conversion of methane to ethane and ethylene, are based on reducible metal oxides and used in a stoichiometric fashion by alternately exposing them to an oxidizing atmosphere and then to methane in the absence of oxygen. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,443,644; 4,443,645; 4,443,646; 4,443,647; 4,443,648; 4,443,649; 4,444,984, 4,499,322; 4,499,323; 4,499,324; and 4,523,049.
Later work has demonstrated that magnesium oxide and calcium oxide, when promoted with alkali metal salts, are active for oxidative coupling of methane to ethane and ethylene in the presence of oxygen. See Kimble, James B. and John H. Kolts, "Oxidative Coupling of Methane to Higher Hydrocarbons", Energy Progress, Vol. 6, p. 227 (1986); Driscoll, D. J., W. M. Martir, J. Wang and J. H. Lunsford, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 107, 58-63 (1985); and Ito, T., J. Wang, C. Lin and J. H. Lunsford, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 107, 5062-64 (1985). These later catalysts have the advantage of operating continuously, not requiring regeneration or pretreatment.
Borates and boron compounds have been used in partial oxidation of hydrocarbons, such as boric acid to oxidize long chain normal paraffins in the liquid phase (Illingworth, G. F. and G. W. Lester, ACS Petroleum Division Preprints, 12, No. 3, 161 (1967)) and oxidation of n-dodecane in the liquid phase to the corresponding alcohol (Lee, K. W., M. J. Choi, S. B. Kim and C. S. Choi, Ind. Eng. Chem. Res. 26, 1951 (1987)). Boric acid has been used by coating reactor walls in the combustion of methane to eliminate free radical destruction at temperatures of less than 513.degree. C. (Kegeyan, E. M., I. S. Vardanyan and A. B. Nalbandyan, Kinetics and Catalysis 17, No. 4,749-754 and No. 4,755-759 (1976)). A catalytic process for production of higher molecular weight hydrocarbons from lower molecular weight hydrocarbons using a metal containing catalyst of single metal carbides, nitrides, borides or oxides, high temperatures, and high gas hourly space velocity in a pyrolysis process not requiring oxygen is taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,704,487; 4,704,488; and 4,704,493.